An Odd Person
by Shaniers
Summary: This is a story about a girl named Kassie who goes to Hogwarts...and about a boy named Eric. What will happen bettween them? Read and find out!
1. Default Chapter

You know the whole thing…it's all JKR's stuff but my plot!

**An Odd Person**

Chapter one: Getting to know the people

"Go away." said Kassie as walked down the steps on her way to dinner. "At the moment or any moment at all I have no time for you whatsoever." She said.  
He always annoyed her. He was like odd glue about trying to put her and his best friend -who was as annoying- together. The thing was that she HATED his best friend and his best friend (Eric) HATED her so why bother?  
"You know you just don't give each other a chance!" Chad said. "You both are crazy about each other but you don't know it!"  
"Since when do you think you know how I feel?" she turned to him. "Why can't you leave us both alone and in peace?"  
"Good question..." he said rubbing his head in a joking way.  
"Then good day but I have to go and join my normal friends to dinner." She said a rushed into the great hall and sat down in the Gryffindor table.  
"Arggggg! He is way too annoying!" she said piling her plate with food and talking to Lily at the same time. Lily just laughed. She had been going out with James for a while now and seemed to have better luck when it came to this kind of stuff but it never seemed to be happening to Kassie which was bothering her.  
"Well maybe Chad is right! I mean opposites go together."  
Kassie glared. "Okay okay!" said Lily and kept eating.

Eric sat at the other end of the table with Chad, James, Sirius, Remus and Peter eating. As usual Chad was annoying as ever about Kassie.  
"Can you just shut up for once about her!" said Eric.  
"Yeah people might think you like" said James grinning.  
"Oh be quite. She is such a weirdo! So annoying that includes you Chad!"  
Chad made a sad fake look and kept his face to his food. They just couldn't leave him alone about Kassie! And they both knew that they hated each other since she was always so annoying and bugging him about how he was bugging her about how she was bugging him and on and on...it just wouldn't stop since first year.  
He looked down the table at her with a disgusting look and kept to his food.

When they had their lunch break the next day she was not that hungry. She was completely bored to tell you the truth. She said to Lily that she would be taking a walk by the lake and come when break was over.  
She went through the great hall and out onto the grounds and walked on near the lake. First years were running around playfully as she sat down near the water. She slipped off her shoes and dipped her feet slowing into the cold clear waters of the lake.  
After a while of thinking to herself she felt herself lift up and splashed into the water. She was shocked and cold but mostly angry. She held herself up took look who was the idiot was. And right in front of her smiling in and evil was-  
"Eric."  
"You rang?" he said. She couldn't believe that even though he was the meanest person in the world he would do such a thing!  
She pushed herself up and onto the ground feeling really cold but lucky that she was wearing black robes. Still...she was sopping wet and was really sad about it. She looked at him in a horrible look, casted a drying spell onto her and said:  
"You know I always thought you were a stupid fool but not to this level." she said. Her eyes started to flood with tears and with a confused look she ran. She ran hard and fast without thinking and into the black forest.

Eric just stood there. He couldn't believe it. Now he always did something mean to her but this time **she was right!** Her watched her go into the black forest then he remembered that it was very dangerous (even for a 7th year girl) to go alone. Without thinking another second he ran right after her as fast as he could. He searched the forest a bit but couldn't find her. "I should call for help" he thought. But he knew that this he should do alone. He went further in yelling "Kassie where are you?"

A/N  
Well that's all for now! I hope I did well but this was just the interdiction and to get to know the mane characters of the story. Hope it was good! Please review if you want more! Sorry it's short and I'm saying this ahead of time thats its going to be a short story so don't bother telling me that. :)


	2. In The Forest

**Well I was bored so I decided "Why not?" and so here is some more!**

**An Odd Person**

Chapter 2: In the forest

Eric went searching deeper and deeper into the forest. And after about ten very worried minutes he found Kassie laying on the ground her hands scratched with blood and her head near a rock. 'She must have fell and hit herself with the rock.' he thought to himself. He didn't know where the blood and the scratches were from.  
He didn't know what to do. He transfigured the rock into a pillow and some grass into bandages. He picked her up carefully and laid her on a area of some soft grass.  
'It's not that bad in the black forest when your with someone' he thought to himself. 'wait! What am I thinking? I'm here with Kassie the idiot! Snap out of it!'  
He took some water from his bottle and washed her arms. He bandaged them up and waited...  
He didn't know how long it was (but it didn't seem very long) when Kassie sat up rubbing her eyes.

"What happened?" She asked.

She stared at him. Kassie couldn't remember much but she knew she was angry with him. She had no idea why she was lying on the grass in the forbidden black forest.

"So?"

"Well you fell into the lake and..." he started but then she remembered everything.

"You pushed me! And when I ran in here I got scraped by a few branches and tripped into the rock! I could have died!" She was not feeling like fire. How could he do this to her? I mean besides when he killed her cat in their first year (which started the whole war between them) he never did that!

"Well I'm sorry and first I thought it was funny but then I realized that-"

"Oh so now you realize?" Kassie asked. "I wouldn't have run into the black forest in the first place if it wasn't for your stupid, not funny, idiotic, insensitive joke! Why can't you stop bugging me?" she yelled at him. She got to her feet with a look as though she was waiting for an answer.

"Well you would do things to me too!" he said back. "You were never nice to me either!"  
He had a point. She was not the most polite person to him.

"How would you describe me in a very polite manner?" he asked.  
She thought about this for a while and came to a conclusion that he was-

"An odd person. That would be a polite way to say it. Because in not polite manner you are annoying, stupid, fat headed-"

"I think I get the picture that's fine..." he said. "Well can we make peace?" He was looking at her with a smile. But this was not one of the joking smiles he used to use on her. It was a nice one for a change. She held out her hand and he shook it.

As he was shaking her hand he was thinking: 'I can't believe I said that! Well maybe it would be good for the two of us.'

"Well okay then...I should leave we missed a lot of classes and it's dinner time." She let go and walked off.

As he followed her he noticed that she was actually a pretty girl. Her light brown wavy hair down to her waist, with a tall slim body (yet not taller than him) and a really gentle face with eyes that he couldn't tell the color. They were not the amazing green color that Lily Evans had but it was a mix of Dark blue and light green.  
He snapped himself out of the utterly surprising thoughts and with that they both went into the great hall for dinner.

Dear diary,  
today was an interesting day. Can't tell you to much because it's really long but Eric pushed me into the lake today. Yes again he did a stupid thing today. There is not much I can do about his stupidness but today we made peace in the black forest. Not sure why I agreed but it look like a good chance to calm things down. Also he was really nice to me and that is driving me mad! I don't like to think nice things about him he is an odd person (he he he that's what I called him today) so I'm not sure what to think.  
Well I have to go Lily is coming and we have to go to be (she just came back from a "secret" date with James.  
G2G!  
Love,  
Kathie

Kathie closed her diary and put it into her bed side draw. She slipped into bed while Lily getting dressed for bed was telling her about it. Kathie was wishing someone to be with like Lily who has James.

Well I fixed it up so it would be easier to read! Review!




End file.
